


Alternatives

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [80]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they have to look for an alternative to Clint's eating problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternatives

Phil didn’t notice it until they started living together. Clint had hidden it to himself without ever being caught. The only reason Phil noticed was because there was always leftover on Clint’s plate. No matter how little Phil makes it. 

He’s shrugged it off before because when he asked Clint, he just simply said he wasn’t that hungry. But as Phil continued to observe his husband’s behavior, it was apparent that Clint had a problem, whatever it was, he had to get Clint to talk because this could not possibly be healthy.

"Clint, we need to talk." Phil coaxed him to the couch.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Clint asked and raised his hand to show off his wedding ring. "Because you can’t. You’re stuck with me." Clint made a face, and Phil couldn’t help the smile creeping his lips as it widened into a grin. 

"To be fair, you’re stuck with me too, you know."

Clint sighed dramatically and looked down at the floor. “I know.” He looked back up and grinned at Phil. “So, what’s up?”

Phil didn’t sugarcoat anything. And he never did. Especially not with Clint. He’s not starting now. “You’re eating habits. Is there something you want to tell me?”

"No." was Clint’s instant reply. Like he’s heard this question a million times and answered it in the exact same way a million times.

"Is there something you  _need_  to tell me?”

Clint didn’t answer for a while. When Phil was just about to prompt him again, Clint sighed, for real this time, and looked at Phil straight in the eye. “I have never lied to you. I’m hoping I’ll never have to, because I never want to. I’m not starting now.”

"Clint?"

"I- I have this thing… where, I control myself from eating. At first, it was a leftover reflex from back when I was still in the circus where I had to share everything I have with Barney, or more specifically, he had to share with me. After, I thought I was just missing him, you know?"

"But I wasn’t. I realized, I liked feeling in control of something. Of knowing that I could finish my food if I wanted to, but also not. The food on my plate was the one thing that I had complete control over. That I know no one could take away from me."

"I didn’t want to hid it at first, because it sounds silly even to my own ears, but somehow, knowing that I had this control… I didn’t want to share it with anyone… At least not until now."

Phil placed his hand over Clint’s and squeezed. “Clint, It’s not silly. It’s what makes you feel comfortable. It’s what grounds you. It’s unhealthy, but it’s not silly.” He smiled at Clint. “Tell you what… We’ll find you another outlet you can use, instead of food, something healthier and won’t put you at risk.”

Clint looked doubtful at first but he took a deep breath in and let it all out in a rush of breath; he turned his hand over so that he could hold Phil’s hand in his, and nodded. Phil took his cheek in his free hand and pulled the archer to kiss him lightly.

That’s how they started looking for things to do that gives Clint a sense of control without being self-destructive. Clint’s favorite alternative was definitely the sex, but Yoga and paintball’s good too. If there was a hulk-out incident involving paintballs, then… Clint’s got it under control.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/94837583716/how-do-you-cheer-up-a-friend-who-just-broke-up)
> 
> As usual, if you want me to continue this, send me an [ask](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/ask) so I can add it to my queue. :)


End file.
